


what they don't know

by elfloversanonymous (anotherdirtycomputer)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Past Abuse, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Trans Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Anders muses on his love for Fenris.





	what they don't know

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where doms and subs are the norm - think omegaverse but instead of outdated wolf stuff it's just bdsm akdbsk... i'm planning more from an au like this so if you're into it, lmk!

Anders knew what was expected of subs in Tevinter. At least, he thought he knew; they weren’t taught much of Tevinter in the Circle, admittedly, so a lot of it was guesswork. He imagined subs in Tevinter like the pretty noblewomen of Orlais or Antiva, their gowns black as night instead of gold or blue, and saw them frowning delicately in his mind as they kneeled on their pretty cushions. Even smiling without the permission of a Dominant is forbidden to them, he thought. Even _breathing._

That was how Fenris made it seem, sometimes. He understood in his mind that Fenris had never been treated like a submissive Tevinter noble - an Altus? - but Anders couldn’t stomach it, couldn’t stand to picture anything worse happening to him. Once, he tried; he put his sub in his own place during his worst days at the Circle, being whipped by laughing men and women while the other mages froze and looked away, forcing themselves empty to cope with the horror.

It was awful to think of Fenris there, being beaten by Templars while those around him feigned apathy. It wasn’t even the same situation, not by a long shot, but it was the only way he knew how to conceptualize Fenris’ pain. It was the only part he could understand. After all, Anders had never been expected to _love_ the Templars. He’d never been forced to worship them as his Dominants. That made a big difference.

It all made him feel nauseous.

Although Anders hated to admit it, (and never would out loud), he often thought that Fenris had it worse than he did. When Fenris woke screaming in the night, Anders thought Fenris had it _a lot_ worse off than he did. It wasn’t fair to either of them to compare such different and similar pains or to hold one up as the superior tool of suffering, but hearing his sub - his lover - call out like that in the night…

All of Hightown believed their “abandoned” mansion haunted, even those who knew of Fenris’ continued living there.

Most Hightown residents also viewed Fenris as a bad submissive. He didn’t wear a collar, for reasons very obvious to those that knew him, but Anders had fashioned him a fine leather necklace of thin, curling cords and the occasional gem-like bead, and he wore it with a fierce kind of pride as his Dominant watched on in adoration. He spat at those that suggested he lower his eyes. He growled at anyone who invited him to kneel beneath them instead of sit beside them. To the nobles, with his chin held high and his attitude sour, Fenris was a poor submissive indeed. He was just too broken, too proud, too _much._  But they didn’t know what Anders knew.

They didn’t know that Fenris back-talked and growled and pushed Anders into the mattress. They didn’t know that Fenris gave more orders than he ever took, that he was prone to biting remarks and general disrespect, not only to his Dom but to all Doms. They didn’t know that he only kneeled for Anders after he knew his Dom had earned it, and if he so desired, he’d get up and stalk right out of the room regardless of Anders’ commands. They didn’t know how hard Fenris fought to be free, to remain free.

They didn’t know that Fenris was perfect.

Anders did.

He trailed his fingers gently over Fenris’ sweat-soaked skin, feeling the heavy rise and fall of Fenris’ chest as he cooled down from the scene. Fenris looked beautiful like this, all soft features and gentle brow. His fingers twitched, but otherwise he moved very little, allowing Anders to move him as he so pleased.

It was so rare Fenris submitted to him. It was growing less and less rare as months passed them by. As Anders proved he was worthy of Fenris’ attentions and desires. As Fenris grew more and more confident in the trust between them.

“Beautiful.” Anders breathed. “Maker, you’re gorgeous.”

Fenris forced one eye open, glaring blearily at him like a disturbed cat. “‘M not the Maker.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that left him, bubbling warm from his chest and into the comfortable air around them. Between his sweet, angry face and petulant, teasing words, Fenris was a work of art in his Dom’s eyes. An adorable, _adorable_ work of art.

“Might as well be,” he told him.

Fenris snorted in reply, though it may have been more of a scoff. “Cuddle me now… Please.”

Scooting forward across their rich blue blankets, Anders’ heart fluttered. Even after years of being together, Anders’ face grew red at the thought of holding his sub. While in the Circle, he never imagined he’d even _have_ a sub. And now, Fenris was _here_ , and he was rude and strong and dangerous and beautiful and everything Anders could ever wish for. And he wanted Anders just as much.

Fenris was the embodiment of the freedom Anders always craved. That anyone could believe that made him a bad sub…

Well, they didn’t know him like Anders did.

“I love you, Fenris.”

This time, Fenris smiled, a tiny, crooked curve of his mouth. “I love you, too, Ser.”

Anders risked pressing kisses to Fenris’ flat nose, strong shoulders, and the sweet slope of his chest. Much to his happiness, Fenris sighed in contentment and laid backwards, submitting to his Dominant’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♥
> 
> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
